simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A odisséia de Homer
Assistir (Dublado) Link-1 Link-2 Link-3 Link-4 Link-5 Link-6 Link-7 Link-8 Baixar (Dublado) Link-1 Link-2 Link-3 Link-4 Link-5 Assistir e Baixar (Legendado) Link-1 Link-2 Sequência de Abertura Quadro Negro: "I WILL NOT SKATEBOARD IN THE HALLS" (eu não andarei de skate nos corredores) Piada do Sofá: Os Simpsons correm até o sofá e sentam nele espremendo-se porque ficam apertados. O sofá não resiste e se desmonta, derrubando todos no chão. Sinopse Durante uma excursão,as crianças da Escola Elementar de Springfield vão a um passeio para a Usina Nuclear, Homer causa um acidente e é demitido. Após um período de depressão, ele tenta se suicidar, mas desiste da idéia após sua família quase ser atropelada em um cruzamento. Os Simpsons vão até a reunião dos moradores da cidade com o prefeito, Homer consegue aprovação popular para colocar uma placa de "Pare" no local perigoso e encontra um novo sentido para a vida. Logo Springfield está tomada de placas propostas pelo seu novo vigilante da segurança municipal. Homer fica famoso até que percebe que o maior perigo a segurança da cidade é justamente seu ex-emprego e resolve entrar em atrito com o Sr. Burns. GRANDE MOMENTO: O cuidado de Homer em passar óleo no portão da casa antes de tentar cometer suicídio. Curiosidades: * Este episódio marca a primeira aparição de El Barto * Neste episódio Smithers aparece com a pele escura, porém nos outros episódios volta a ser amarelo. A equipe diz que foi um erro de coloração. * É neste episódio que Blinky, o Peixe de três olhos (do 4º episódio da segunda temporada, de três olhos", estreia. No entanto é rosa e não laranja. * O titulo do episódio faz uma referência ao livro a Odisséia de Homero * É também nesse episódio que [[Jasper Beardly] faz sua primeira aparição . * A piada trote do Bart para o bar do Moe é a seguinte: Bart: "O Sr. Liberado está? Iniciais XX" Moe: "O xixis liberados está aí?" * No início do vídeo explicativo a respeito da usina nuclear para as crianças, há referência ao filme Dr. Fantástico (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb), de Stanley Kubrick, quando é exibida uma explosão atômica e toca um trecho da música We'll Meet Again, que ficou famosa com a cantora Vera Lynn. Primeiras Aparições: * Smithers * Chefe Wiggum * Otto * Sherri * Terri * Jasper Beardly * Wendell Borton * Blinky * Sylvia Winfield * Mr. Winfield * Joe Fissão Feliz * Pai de Sherri e Terri Citações * Sra. Krabappel: apita Agora, classe, não quero que esta viagem seja uma repetição da nossa infame visita à Penitenciária Estadual de Springfield. Então quero todos em seus melhores comportamentos. Especialmente você, Bart Simpson. * Bart: Sra. Krabappel, eu não destranquei aquela porta! * bar do Moe Homer: acho que sou só um supervisor técnico que se importou demais. toca Moe: Taverna do Moe. Bart: telefone ''O Sr. Freely está aí? '''Moe': Quem? Bart: Freely, primeiras iniciais I.P. Moe: Espere, vou checar. O I.P. Freely está aqui? Ei, todo mundo, I.P. Freely! bar todo ri Moe: Espere um minuto. Escute aqui seu infame. Quando eu tiver as mãos em você, você estará morto! Juro que vou cortar seu coração no meio! e Lisa riem Homer: Algum dia você pegará ele, Moe. Moe: Eu não sei. Ele é difícil de achar. Ele fica mudando seu nome. * Moe: Não acho que você vá conseguir outro emprego e conseguir me pagar de volta. * Bart: Tudo o que ele faz é ficar deitado como uma baleia desempregada. Lisa: Não sei mais o que fazer. apalpa seus olhos Bart: Só tem uma coisa que podemos fazer. Tirar vantagem do cara. um boletim Preciso que assine isto, Homer. pega a mão de Homer e assina o boletim. * Homer: Droga! Não sou um supervisor técnico. Sou um técnico supervisor. É tarde demais para ensinar este velho cão novos truques. Marge: Calma, Homer. Você causou muitos acidentes industriais e sempre voltou ao topo. Homer: Vocês não pode sempre depender de mim. Precisam aprender que existem um pouco de Homer Simpson em todos nós. * Joe Fissão Feliz: Só vou colocar isso onde ninguém vai achar por um milhão de anos. * Homer: Diferente de vocês, não sou louco. * Homer: Nossas vidas estão nas mãos de homens que não são mais espertos que você e eu. Muitos são incompetentes, eu sei disso por que já trabalhei com eles, joguei boliche com eles, e os assisti me passarem por serem promovidos de novo e de novo. * Anunciante da TV #1: Loaftime, o canal a cabo para os desempregados, estará de volta com mais dicas de como ganhar na loteria logo depois disso. Anunciante da TV #2: Desempregado? Sem trabalho? Sóbrio? Você ficou de bobeira em casa o dia todo, mas agora é hora de Duff. Duff, a cerveja que faz o tempo voar. Você não consegue parar com a maravilhosa cerveja Duff! Homer: Cerveja! Está aí uma solução temporária. * Sherri: Hey, Bart. Nosso pai disse que o seu pai é incompetente. Bart: O que significa incompetente? Terri: Significa que ele passa mais tempo fazendo nada e comendo donuts do que fazendo o trabalho dele. Bart: Ah, tudo bem. Achei que vocês estavam o insultando. * Chefe Wiggum: Bom, não é segredo. Nossa cidade está sob vigilância de um vândalo grafiteiro conhecido como “El Barto”. Policiais têm um esboço para alguém que tenha informações. Por favor nos contatem imediatamente. esboço de um Bart mais velho é passado Bart: Legal, cara. Galeria Homer deitado no sofa assist indo tv.jpg|Homer deitado no sofa assistindo televisao Propaganda da cerveja Duff.jpg|Uma propaganda da cerveja Duff Homer assaltando o Bart.jpg|Homer roku ando o cofrinho de moedas de Bart Moe atendendo o telefone.jpg|Moe atendendo o telefone que por acaso era o Bart passando um trote homer e marge acordando no meio da noite.jpg maggie cutucando o olho de homer.jpg|Maggie cutucando o olho de Homer Homer assistindo tv.jpg O bolo.jpg|o bolo que a família daria a Homer o cofrinho.jpg|O cofrinho de Bart quebrado por Homer Assista Online: Episódio disponível em: 1ª Temporada Ep. 03 Episódio disponível em DVD: Sim Primeira Temporada de:Der Versager en:Homer's Odyssey es:Homer's Odyssey fr:Un atome de bon sens id:Pengembaraan Homer it:L'odissea di Homer ja:ヒーロー誕生 pl:Homer's Odyssey pt-br:A odisséia de Homer ru:Одиссея Гомера Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada Categoria:Homer Despedido